I was Sixteen
by kuronekosama666
Summary: I was sixteen. He came and went like the shadow he was. Everything was defiant about him. He taught me everything I know, everything I cherish. But that too was banned. The government saw him as a threat. They accused him of corrupting me, of hurting me.


* * *

_**I was sixteen.  
He came and went like the shadow he was.  
He had long silver hair .  
Deep amber eyes.  
His straight hair was about a foot long, and framed his defiant-looking nose.  
Now that I look back, everything was defiant about him.  
He wore clothes that were banned by the government, and he looked his superiors in the eye instead of bowing in respect.  
He taught me everything I know, everything I cherish.  
But that was banned too.  
The government saw him as a threat.  
They accused him of corrupting me, of hurting me.  
But that wasn't true.  
Actually, it was me who hurt him in the end.  
I was the one who hurt Inuyasha.**_

* * *

"Kagome!" A middle-aged woman who had hair more gray than black yelled up the stairs. "Come on down here!"

"Why!" Shouted back a girl with wavy black hair and purple streaks called. Yelling, rather than come down from the attic, where her room was.

"There's a government meeting in thirty minutes! Get you delinquent self down here!" The woman yelled back noisily, taking no chance that Kagome would misunderstand her.

"Alright. Alright. I hear you!" Kagome shouted back "Man… what would I give to get out of this place. . . ."She muttered

"What was that!" The woman hollered

"Yes ma'm" Kagome said loudly while simultaneously rolling her eyes.

"That's what I thought you said." the woman said walking away, to get ready herself.

Throwing on a basic t-shirt and a pair of ordinary jeans, she hurried down the stairs and jumped into the car where her aunt was waiting. Kagome 's Aunt turned on the car and with a dull rumble, the hover car lifted and exited through the sky-light like garage door.

"You do remember what the rules are right?" Kagome 's Aunt asked

"Yes, Auntie M. I have been to at least fifteen of these meetings." Kagome said turning on the radio.

_I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it._ Pieces by Sum 41 played over the radio.

They were one of the few bands that still could play over the radio. Bands like Evanescence, and oddly enough Back Street boys had been banned a long time ago .

_But you believe its in my soul. I say all the words that I know. Just to see if it would show, I'm trying to let you know, that I'm better off on my own._

"How ironic." Kagome thought. "I would love to be on my own. But I wouldn't dare. We have all seen what happens to those that who defy or go against the government."

As if the radio had read her mind, a news bulletin flashed along the TV screen built into the windshield of the car.

**"We have been informed that a dangerous criminal is on the loose."** The news caster announced, as a picture of the criminal popped up behind to encompass the entire screen. **" Government officials have deemed this criminal highly dangerous, and he is not afraid to take hostages"** Instead of the picture being a mug shot like they usually were, it was a picture of the criminal flicking off the police, however that part was blurred out. He had waist length silver hair,and amber eyes that seemed to be staring straigh at Kagome.**"He is 5'6 with long black hair. In the last sighting 10 minutes ago, and he was wearing a black trench coat and was armed with 2 mini machine guns and a silver pistol."** The wanted picture faded away and the image of the news caster popped up again. And for some reason Kagome did not want the picture of the criminal to go away. Actually, she wouldn't mind having a picture of him above her bed.

'Oh great, another crush on a guy I cant have.' She thought sarcastically. But it was true. This was the last guy you wanted to have a crush on. He was the last guy to even want to be connected to in the least.

**"The last sighting was on highway 49 south. Be warned that anyone seen or suspected of helping this criminal will be detained and their citizen license will be revoked. If you seen this dangerous criminal then please notify the police immediately."** With that the screen on the windshield went blank, and the government meeting area, otherwise known as the golden globe.

"Um Auntie M…" Kagome said as soon as she noticed a very important fact. " We are on highway 49."

"Are you correcting me?" Auntie M snapped back. "Highway 49 is miles and miles long. What are the chances that he is going to be on this one area. Besides to add to that stupid thought, we are near the government building. Which means that if he was anywhere near here, he would already be caught or spotted by the thousand of peo . . ._ah_!" She was cut off as and unexpected weight hit the hovercraft and jerked it down a few feet.

"What the . . ." Kagome said, taking a moment to look over the hovercraft to see what the hell dragged them down. She looked over to see none other than the suspected criminal.

Shock over came Kagome and Auntie M's faces as they realized what exactly the criminal on the car implied. They would be tried for helping out a criminal wanted by the entire world. And they would most likely lose.

However, Kagome was not one to be taken advantage of. "GET OFF MY CAR!" she yelled out the hover cars window.

"Feisty now aren't you?" The criminal shouted back. He was dangling from a rope that had attached itself to their hover car. It was sort of like the old school weapons that Batman used to fly from building to building. Of course, now days people had hover boards, but that wasn't the point. The point was that there was a wanted criminal dangling from their car, and that they would be jailed for helping him. It was bad enough that Kagome already thought he was hot. Auntie M was freaking out, she stopped driving the hover car, and was sitting in the seat, trying to regain her composure. Let's just say that Auntie M was not good in situation like these.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! NOW OFF THE CAR!" Kagome shouted back trying to get him to get off their car before the police had no doubt in their minds that they were helping a wanted criminal.

"OO, you are feisty. Good. I like them feisty." He replied back. Although he was hanging at least fifteen feet below the hover car, she could see him wink.

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. But don't think that got her stunned. With a mischievous smirk, she pulled out her pocket knife, and hacked at the rope he was hanging off of. With a laugh that came out crueler than it was supposed too, she watched him fall into the trees surrounding the highway. Did she mention that this patch of trees was surrounded by police , or that by now, the police had caught up with their car, and were wait. . .. Congratulating her.

With a sigh of relief, Kagome accepted their thanks and with one last glance over her shoulder towards the forest, convinced Auntie M to park the car, and head over to the governments meeting.

* * *

"Well, well, well." The general said shaking his head. "Looks like we've finally caught the infamous Inuyasha..."

* * *

Hey let me know what u thinkIts a new story line, and the characters are a little oc. if i dont get any reviews then ill assume nobodys readin it and then well . . . who knows?  
KuroNekoSama666


End file.
